1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of cleaning tools. In particular, the invention relates to handles for use with floor cleaning tools.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes a wide range of handles for brooms, other floor cleaning tools such as the SWIFFER® cleaning device, as well as powered and unpowered sweepers and vacuum devices. Prior art devices have failed to effectively provide a handle that is rigid for use in cleaning open floor spaces, but can quickly and easily be adjusted to be sufficiently flexible to extend under counters, coffee tables, chairs, or other furniture to clean floor areas beneath such obstacles without bending over. The present invention provides a simple, effective solution that allows the user to easily switch between a rigid handle and a flexible handle as they are cleaning.